Romancing a Leopard For Dummies
by pikachucranstongirl
Summary: Casey doesn't know how to romance both a woman and her animal spirit...so he's about to get a crash course in...Romancing a Leopard for Dummies!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Romancing a Leopard for Dummies

Author: Melissa Someone

Story Category: Power Rangers

Generation: Jungle Fury

Rating: Teen

Summary: Casey has no idea on how to romance both a woman and her animal spirit..

Pairing: Casey/OC

Inspired by: Nikutai No Kizuna – The Ties That Bind and Forgotten Past

Disclaimer: Don't own PR, Saban now holds the rights!

Universe: AU

Dedication: To Chelle - who, three years ago allowed me to use the ideas from Nikutai No Kizuna , provided I didn't write Forgotten Past as a Casey/Lily story. I still don't think she knew what she was getting into when she and I started talking on Yahoo. I mean, I can be a bit crazy

Chapter 1:

Welcome To The Jungle

Casey looked back at the Academy Gates. A young woman with an Asian cast to her features stood there looking at him as if she wanted him to stay. Lily's twin, whose name Casey couldn't remember, stood with her. "Casey, stop mooning over my sister and let's go find our new Master!" Theo called out to the inexperienced Tiger Cub. Casey looked at his fellow guardian in disbelief.

"Your sister?" Casey asked, a bit dumbstruck over the fact that the young woman was related to Theo of all people. "She looks nothing like you and is a hell of a lot prettier than you."

"That's what all the boys say. Now come on!" Casey tore his gaze away from Theo's sister and ran away from the Academy gates.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After RJ had pronounced the team not ready for the growing technique, he brought Theo's sister up to the loft. "So how is Casey going to come up to speed then?" Theo complained. Casey looked very uncomfortable with Theo's question.

"I will since you are whining about it Taro."

"He's just a cub, Jasmine!"

"Yes, but even as a cub, you had to learn to use the tonfa, which you refused to learn from Uncle Retsu, Taro." Theo now looked embarrassed. "Besides I was always with Tora when he trained with Dad in the ways of the Tiger Kenpo."

"Dad refused to let you learn the nunchuks because you were a girl. Even Tora disapproved of you using the nunchuks because he thought it a dangerous weapon."

"That's not relevant, Taro. I'm teaching Casey and that's that."

"No, you're not!"

"Theo, I want her to teach me." Casey's comment took Theo aback for one second.

"Be my guest, then…..Just don't come crying to me when RJ deems her training inadequate, Cub." Theo spat, making Jasmine incredibly angry at her own brother.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Okay this should be a good spot." Jasmine murmured as they came into the clearing. It was somewhat of a distance away from JKP where the customers would see their training.

"So who's Tora?" Casey asked before he put RJ's old football training helmet on. "I had a feeling he was much more than a simple acquaintance." Jasmine sighed as she sat down on a stump. Even now, she still worried about Tora. Her heart jumped into her throat, all of a sudden pounding as an idea hit her that Tora was right in front of her. She shook her head to dispel the thought.

"You'd be right, Casey. He was a...childhood friend. He and I were very close. I still have hopes to find him." The crestfallen but melancholy look on the younger girl's face made Casey want to take her into his arms and make her feel better.

"Is he alive?" Casey asked.

"Well I have no idea at this point. Hold out your nun-chuks." Jasmine would not be distracted from the task at hand like Theo.

"Okay."

"Start practicing." Casey did as he was asked but the cub kept hitting his helmet with the nunchuks while he practiced.

"Ouch!"

"Here, let me show you." Jasmine said gently. Taking the nunchuks from Casey, Jasmine began to demonstrate the use of the Nunchuks with a speed and grace that Casey appreciated as he watched her. "In – out – catch. In Kenpou, my dad's former master had a saying, 'Just Feel It, Don't Think About It.' It's been passed from Master to Master since the beginning of the Beast Arts discipline." At this Casey frowned. "And Father to daughter, since Theo won't embrace it."

"Better?" He asked.

"Much. Now for a test of real power. Look deep inside and channel your animal spirit. Focus the energy there." she directed, pointing to a boulder.

"Calling on the spirit of the Tiger. " Using some fancy footwork, Casey directed a burst of red energy at the boulder that smashed it to smithereens.

"That was an awesome display of strength. You know, you're not that bad for a cub and you're a fast learner."

"Thanks. And you're a good teacher – for being the cute sister of an uptight, egocentric neat freak." Jasmine raised an eyebrow.

"There's nothing wrong with being neat!" she said laughing. "And I am Theo's youngest sister."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Rangers chatted excitedly over their first victorious battle against Mantor. Casey spotted Jasmine in the corner, eating a slice of pizza in the back corner. "Um, guys...I haven't thanked Jasmine yet for bringing me up to speed," Casey excused himself to go sit at Jasmine's table.

"Is it just me or is Casey...being sweet on Jasmine?" Theo asked Lily.

"Relax, Theo. Jasmine is just enjoying his company." Lily replied with a smile. Theo continued to watch Casey talk to his sister. He watched as Jasmine blushed and then reply to whatever Casey was saying to her.

"It's not her enjoying his company that has me worried, Lil. I'm worried that she'll never find Tora."Theo watched as Jasmine and Casey came over to their table.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Author's note: Read and review. Sigh of The Tiger is up next!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Romancing a Leopard for Dummies

Author: Melissa Someone

Story Category: Power Rangers

Generation: Jungle Fury

Rating: Teen

Summary: Casey has no idea on how to romance both a woman and her animal spirit..

Pairing: Casey/OC

Sister Fic to: Nikutai No Kizuna – The Ties That Bind and Forgotten Past

Disclaimer: Don't own PR, Saban now holds the rights!

Universe: AU

Dedication: To Chelle - who, three years ago allowed me to use the ideas from Nikutai No Kizuna , provided I didn't write Forgotten Past as a Casey/Lily story. I still don't think she knew what she was getting into when she and I started talking on Yahoo. I mean, I can be a bit crazy.

Chapter 2:

Sigh of the Tiger

"This is ridiculous." Casey pronounced before stomping off as Jasmine came down with her lunch. Jasmine could feel Casey's frustration coming off of the Red Ranger in waves. Casey's eyes met with Jasmine's, reminding the younger girl of something Master Sha – Fu had said of the Tiger Spirit, 'The Tiger Spirit is like the sea, my young Leopard. The spirit hates to be restrained.' Well, Casey had the same hate in his eyes.

"We had a deal: Whatever I say, remember?" RJ called out. Casey retraced his steps and yanked the red washcloth out of RJ's grasp. "Besides, all is not lost, Casey. I have a secret weapon." RJ smiled at Jasmine.

"You haven't worked on anything!" The cub accused, slightly reminding Jasmine of Tora when he had been jerked away from her to move to California.

RJ acknowledged Casey's rant with a nod. "Ah well...see, my secret weapon isn't a thing, it's a person." Casey caught sight of the now familiar Solar Morpher in a new color – pink. Jumping to conclusions, Casey went hysterical.

"You can't be serious about making her a ranger RJ! Fran can barely protect herself against the Rinshi..." RJ looked amused at Casey's first choice for his pick.

"I'm not making Fran a Ranger, Casey." RJ said softly.

"Then...Oh no, not Jasmine. You're going too far, RJ." Casey retorted. "You can't send her up against Buffalord. He'd snap her like a twig snaps in two!"

"You're attracted to her." RJ pointed out, quite amused by the cub's rant.

"I am not attracted to her! Attraction has nothing to do with me keeping her out of that...animal's way."

"Uh-huh." RJ looked as if he didn't believe Casey. "Casey, you're acting like her Shitashii kogareru would."

Jasmine stared at RJ as the idea that Casey could be Tora reared it's head again._'Impossible!'_ she mentally chided herself. There was no way that her Tora-chan could have turned into the cub that was before her, or at least that was what she told herself as she watched the fight between Casey and RJ.

"She's too damn delicate RJ! And why would I be acting the part of her Shitashii whatsit?"

"Shitashii kogareru. Not only are they a devoted lover, but they have an overwhelming desire to protect their mate." RJ explained.

"She's just a friend, RJ!"

"Just a friend? I think not." RJ said, pinching the bridge of his nose impatiently with his thumb and forefinger.

"The fact that I want to help the team is none of your business, Casey." Jasmine cut in. "It's mine." The cub turned to her and glared at her, again reminding her of Tora when he was having one of his rare fits.

"It very well is my business. I'm Red and team leader!" Casey protested. "You know, I wonder what your precious Tora – chan would have to say if he could see you now." Casey sneered at her. Instantly Jasmine slapped Casey's face, took the solar morpher and left.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After the victorious second battle, Casey looked at Jasmine. The newest addition to their team sat in a corner alone, eating a couple slices of pepperoni pizza. Theo's eyes followed Casey's. "You owe her an apology, Case. She was instrumental in keeping Buffalord at bay until you arrived." Theo whispered.

"Yeah, I know." The red replied. "I'm afraid that Jasmine won't accept my apology."

"No time like the present, as my father says." Theo remarked ."Shoo, go kiss and make up with my sister or I may not forgive you either." Casey frowned at Theo. "Go...what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?"

Casey walked over to Jasmine's table. The new Pink Ranger seemed dejected as she picked off her pepperoni pieces. "Hey." He murmured.

"Hi. Look, I wasn't trying to steal your spotlight but I wanted to help so badly."

"I know. I should have never used Tora like that." Jasmine looked at his face and smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid that he's dead." Casey could see tears rolling down her face as she talked. "It's time for me to move on."

"Don't give up yet. He could be alive, Jasmine." Casey put his hand on hers. The touch left his hand tingling slightly and the haunting tune he'd fallen asleep to began again in his mind, bringing with it the short glimpses of the little girl he'd convinced himself long ago, was just his imagination playing tricks on him. He blinked rapidly, trying to sort out the things rushing to the forefront of his mind as the brief contact ended.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N: Read and Review! A Taste of Poison is next...


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Romancing a Leopard for Dummies

Author: Melissa Someone

Story Category: Power Rangers

Generation: Jungle Fury

Rating: Teen

Summary: Casey has no idea on how to romance both a woman and her animal spirit...

Pairing: Casey/OC

Inspired By: Nikutai No Kizuna – The Ties That Bind and Forgotten Past

Disclaimer: Don't own PR, Saban now holds the rights!

Universe: AU

Dedication: To Chelle - who, three years ago allowed me to use the ideas from Nikutai No Kizuna , provided I didn't write Forgotten Past as a Casey/Lily story. I still don't think she knew what she was getting into when she and I started talking on Yahoo. I mean, I can be a bit crazy. 

Chapter 3:

A Taste of Poison

RJ was laying back comfortably in Rhonda, watching Judge Jamie with much interest. He popped a handful of popcorn into his mouth just as the Judge started going in on the Plaintiff.

'Ah, these are the days...' he thought to himself, glad that Master Mao had sent the rangers to him. He no longer had much need to check on things downstairs and he was reveling in the newfound freedom. However, today, he had awoken with the sense of tension in the air and as much as he tried to ignore it, he couldn't quite forget the way Jasmine and Casey both seemed on edge earlier.

He knew long before Jasmine opened the door to the loft, that she was coming upstairs and was completely frustrated, the waves of frustration seeming to roll off her and all over the room.

"I can't take it anymore!" RJ looked at his student from head to toe. She was covered in pizza ingredients. "First he has a food fight with Lily and then me." RJ raised an eyebrow at the dirty Pink Ranger. "If I wasn't still missing Tora, I'd say that idiot is trying to flirt with me!"

"That 'idiot' as you put it, is in charge of the Ranger team." RJ replied, blandly.

"Oh...yeah. That makes you an idiot too because you put him in charge." Jasmine snapped. RJ rolled his eyes. "Sorry, RJ. But Casey clearly has made me angry."

"Clean up downstairs, and then we'll talk after your shower..." RJ replied calmly.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

RJ came up the stairs to the loft, catching sight of Casey twisting a basketball in his hands as he sat on the couch.

"Great job on the kitchen, if I didn't know any better I would have said that there was no way you two could have had a food fight. I never dreamed you two would work so well together." RJ praised the cub.

"Yeah, thanks..." Casey mumbled, looking somewhat startled. "Hey, RJ... Could I ask you something?"

"Well technically, you already have, but what would another question hurt." RJ quipped, getting a faint laugh from the cub.

"Right... What I want to ask is... How do you get a girl to like you?" The question startled RJ, though he didn't let his surprise show.

"What makes you ask?" RJ responded quirking an eyebrow as he looked at the cub.

"I... Well, there's this girl I like and... Well my attempts at trying to get her to... open up, haven't been all that successful."

"Oh, I get it now... First off, Casey, Jasmine doesn't like getting tomato splattered all over her back, anymore than Theo likes to see the messes that are the result of the three of you running off to fight Dai Shi's minions while Fran is the only one here to... run things... Second of all, are you sure you want to pursue Jasmine, she tends to be... quite... stubborn, and then there's Theo to worry about. I know he still views her as his baby sister."

"Yes, I'm sure, RJ..."

"Not to mention... She's still very much... attached to this boy she used to know... I don't think she'll ever let go of him the way she goes on and on about him..." He heard a disheartened sigh leave Casey's lips as the cub slumped his shoulders. "That doesn't mean you don't have a chance, it's just a very... slim chance; That's all.. You're going to need to be on your best behavior, show her what a gentleman you can be. " The exasperated roll of the cub's milk chocolate orbs as Casey looked at him, made RJ wonder if there was even a Rat's arse of a chance for the cub. "Look, I know it's not easy... But, you'll just have to trust me on this."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jasmine had arrived too late to the battlefield to find Casey suffering from Stingerella's poison. This made her angrier than she had been earlier in the day. "Hey, Dai Shi!" She called out. Jarrod's body flinched as if recognizing Jasmine's voice. "I am so going to make sure we pay you back a hundredfold for this. Nobody hurts _**my**_ red Ranger and gets away with it."

"_**My**_ red ranger?" Lily mouthed to Theo as Theo shrugged.

"You..." Dai Shi turned around. "You are the daughter of Jan Kandou?" Jasmine stood there resolutely staring Dai Shi down.

"Yeah, your point is?" Jasmine countered.

"Your father was responsible for imprisoning my brother in that hell you call a seal. Just like the Pai Zhuq is responsible for capturing me inside a box." Jasmine laughed. Puzzled, Dai Shi just watched her.

"Well if you wouldn't try to destroy the world and all that we hold dear, then we wouldn't have a problem with you, now would we?" Jasmine said, calm as the sun came out.

"You will pay for your father's act, Pink Ranger." After his threat, Dai Shi stomped off.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jasmine made a fresh washcloth for Casey. "As I told Lily...Casey has one mommy, he doesn't need two." Theo tried to grab the washcloth out of his sister's hand but the Pink Ranger was faster.

"Well, his mommy isn't here, now is she?" Jasmine quipped.

"Okay, I want to know why you felt possessive of Casey earlier. If you aren't more careful, you could end up being Casey's Aikoka instead of Tora's."

"That's none of your business." Jasmine snapped.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

AN: Read and Review. I hope I've made it interesting! Dance The Night Away is next... 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Romancing a Leopard for Dummies 

Author: Melissa Someone

Story Category: Power Rangers 

Generation: Jungle Fury

Rating: Teen 

Summary: Casey has no idea on how to romance both a woman and her animal spirit..

Pairing: Casey/OC

Inspired by: Nikutai No Kizuna – The Ties That Bind and Forgotten Past

Disclaimer: Don't own PR, Saban now holds the rights!

Universe: AU

_

Chapter 4:  
Dance The Night Away  
_

Casey angrily paced back and forth. Theo then comes through the front gate. "Casey… hold up. We lost that battle because of you."

"… Me." Theo nodded in response. "You're the one who said I'm just the new guy and now all of a sudden it's my fault? Listen, I know you've been doing this longer than me, but trust me, I'm not trying to steal your thunder!" Casey said as his voice raised an octave or two.

"No, you're just trying to steal my best friend!" Theo accused.

"That is ridiculous." Casey denied.

"Oh, don't deny it. You and Lily-" Here Theo's rant was cut off by Lily.

"Hey. As long as you're talking about me, let me join in. Casey, I don't care how long you were at the Academy, you're a member of our team, and we need you to work with us on the battlefield. Theo… we have got a bond that will last a lifetime. Got it?" Lily lectured both.

"… got it." Theo muttered.

"Good. And Casey's my friend, too. A new friend. I mean, come on, guys. We're in charge of protecting the world here! This isn't the prom. Work it out." Lily finished. She turned and strode away, making the boys look guiltily at each other.

"… she's right." Casey admitted, breaking the guilty second of silence he and Theo had.

"She usually is … Look. I guess I kinda overreacted. Sorry, man, she's just really important to me, and it seemed like I wasn't important to her anymore." Theo apologized.

"Dude, I get it. And I'm not trying to move in, I'm just trying to fit in, okay? I'm sorry, too. I guess I… overreacted to your overreaction." Casey apologized too.

Theo offered his fist. "Sorry."

Casey bumped Theo's fist as he replies, "Yeah. Now, let's track down these lovebirds and finish what they started." Theo grabbed Casey's wrist.

"Ow! Theo!" Casey cried out.

"I'm not finished yet, hotshot. Let me make this perfectly clear – my sister is off limits to you. If I even catch you staring at her again, I'll castrate then kill you." Casey gulped, understanding that if he didn't tell Theo now, then Theo would never let Jasmine go through the Seiai Kizuna with him.

"What if I think I'm Tora, Theo? Six years ago, I was twelve and was in this horrible car accident."

"If you are Tora, then you would have my sister's letters." Theo acquiesced.

"Yeah. I tied them with red and pink ribbons. I don't know what they mean because my Japanese was lost in the accident." Theo nodded. He understood what Casey meant. Most of the time, people who had been in car accidents retained some skills and not others.

"I can translate for you. But you'll have to endure my test first to make sure you are who you say that you are." Theo stated. "Let's go. Those lovebirds won't find themselves." Casey laughed as the two ran off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Theo pulled a thick picture book out of his shelf. "Okay, what is your name?"

"Casey Jordan Lindhart – Rhodes. My aunt added the hyphen when she adopted me." Casey replied, tapping his fingers on the island counter as he sat on one of the stools. Theo looked into the picture book. "What does that picture book have to do with me being Tora?" He asked.

"Everything, Casey. You've got to be Tora. This is the last gift you gave my sister inscribed with your real name." Theo murmured as he gave Casey the picture book. It was an English copy of Favorite Japanese Children's Tales. He opened it. It read in flawless cursive, _'To Jasmine for her eighth birthday._ _Love, Casey Jordan Lindhart – aka Tora'_. He stared at his cursive script.

"Then I gave her this?" Theo nodded at Casey's question. "How close were we?"

"Pretty damn close. I remember Dad saying that Jasmine was destined to be your Aikoka. Of course, your parents rejected that idea, saying they didn't believe in fate and destiny." Theo said as he let out a sigh. "I didn't want you to be my brother – in – law then, Casey. I still don't. I just don't think that you're right for Jasmine."

"And why not?" Casey asked.

"Casey, she needs someone to look after her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble." Theo replied. "She's still a child."

"Oh, like I asked you to do after I left Japan?" Casey retorted, suddenly remembering that detail. "She's sixteen, Theo. She doesn't need a babysitter anymore or have you forgotten?" Theo looked properly chastised if his cheeks blushing were any indication.

"When are you going to tell her?" Theo asked, gritting the sentence through his teeth.

"Soon." Casey replied. He hadn't figured out a way to tell her yet. Jasmine was the love of his life, had been ever since she was a small girl. He _**loved**_ her, the infuriating, stubborn ranger that she was. _**That**_ was why he had freaked out when RJ had brought out the newest Solar morpher. He didn't want her fighting Dai Shi. "Theo, she's my destined Aikoka. How could you be against that?"

"I was hoping you'd stay away from her, but now that you are Tora..." Theo shook his head. "That explains why I don't like you very much, Casey. We were childhood rivals...All I got to say now is if you **ever **hurt her again, I swear, I will spare Dai Shi the trouble and kill you myself. Understood?" Casey numbly nodded. "What happened to make you forget everything in your childhood?"

"I was in a horrible car accident. The paramedics declared my parents dead when they arrived. But I was still holding on, screaming that I didn't want to die and leave Marika alone. My aunt told me that the doctors thought I wouldn't survive the night, Theo. The only thing I held onto at that point was my memory of your sister and the thought of leaving her." Casey explained. He paused for a bit before continuing,"I do remember having a Near Death Experience before I woke up for good...where I saw a man also in a white and black Beast Arts training outfit. He didn't speak but he just smiled at me as if everything was going to be alright."

"Can you recall what he looked like?" Theo asked.

"Vaguely." Casey replied.

"If I showed you pictures of my family members, could you pick him out?" Casey nodded in response to Theo's question.

"I think so." Casey said as Theo got two shoeboxes filled with pictures. Some time passed before Casey picked up a familiar photo.

"This is him, Theo...I'm positive." Theo looked at the picture and was stunned. "Theo, what's wrong?" Casey asked.

"That is my grandfather – my paternal grandfather, Dan. He died way before I and my brother were born." Theo replied softly. "If he were alive, I'm sure that Jasmine would be his favorite. She keeps up with family history and the like. The young man on his left is my godfather and adopted uncle, Gou Fukami. He's a Wolf Master by now."

"Who's the woman? Your mother?"

"No, that is Miki Masaki, a Leopard warrior herself. She taught Jasmine the basic Leopard attacks." Theo replied to Casey's question before picking up another picture. "These are my parents, Casey. Ran and Jan Kandou." He handed the picture to Casey.

"Master Jan." Casey said with a smile, finally remembering the odd Tiger Master. "I liked him because he wasn't like my parents – they were too old – fashioned and uptight." Theo laughed at Casey's reasoning.

"My dad would literally get in your face. I swear, that's where Jasmine gets her childish tendencies from." It was Casey's turn to laugh at Theo's comment.

"What about stubbornness?" Casey asked, remembering how Jasmine had faced down Theo just to teach him his Ranger weapon.

"Definitely mom, though Dad had a real wide streak at times. I hate to admit it, but that's what made him a good Red Ranger." Theo admitted. He picked up another picture. "This is my uncle Rio and aunt Mele before they died in the final battle." Casey smirked.

"She had the Spirit of the Chameleon, then? What's with the crazy hairdo?" He asked.

"I dunno. I don't think Dad ever asked her." Theo said laughing as he picked up another picture. "Here... this is Uncle Gou's younger brother, Retsu Fukami. Blue Ranger and Jasmine's godfather. He along with Uncle Gou and Natsume, who is Aunt Miki's daughter, kept Jasmine from committing suicide after you left. I know that she had her first attempt 3 months after you left by jumping into the sea off a cliff. She tried slashing her wrists too on several different occasions."

Casey shuddered. Why did he have a feeling that if she died, he would too?

"Yeah, not pleasant." Theo gathered up the pictures and put them back in the boxes. "You should tell her soon, Casey. Before she goes on another suicidal high." He added before he put his pictures away. Casey knew that Theo cared about his younger sister, but the Blue Ranger preferred to not let his affection for his sister be known to everyone.

"She won't do that, not with me so close, will she?" Casey asked as Theo frowned.

"Hard to say, Case. The Leopard is a very unstable animal spirit. Lena, Jasmine's Leopard spirit, is the reason Jasmine was diagnosed with bi – polar depression...but unlike Lily's Cheetah spirit, she seems to have Jasmine's best interests at heart." Theo replied, folding his arms. "Jasmine knows you're close, but she has no idea how close."

"Thanks, Theo. By the way, how did you come across that book?"

"Jasmine would have lost that too if I hadn't picked it up. You and she were absorbed in something that you two were doing and she left it on the picnic table. I got so mad at her for tattling that I took the book with me when I moved here. Seemed like a fitting punishment at the time, before you left." Theo replied.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: Read and review...


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Romancing a Leopard for Dummies

Author: Melissa Someone  
Story Category: Power Rangers

Generation: Jungle Fury  
Rating: Teen

Summary: Casey has no idea on how to romance both a woman and her animal spirit..  
Pairing: Casey/OC  
Inspired by: Nikutai No Kizuna – The Ties That Bind and Forgotten Past  
Disclaimer: Don't own PR, Saban now holds the rights!  
Universe: AU

Dedication: To Chelle - who, three years ago allowed me to use the ideas from Nikutai No Kizuna , provided I didn't write Forgotten Past as a Casey/Lily story. I still don't think she knew what she was getting into when she and I started talking on Yahoo. I mean, I can be a bit crazy...

Warning: Foreshadowing to the final episode. I suggest that you don't read this until you've seen it!

_

Chapter 5:  
Telling Jasmine 

Jasmine looked at the picture of her daughter, Melanie. Three years had passed since she'd first put her daughter up for adoption, therefore making the picture horribly outdated. She heard a few bangs downstairs from Casey as he filled an order that Theo had shouted at him. Casey had been acting weird since she had talked to him about mangling one of the kitchen spatulas they used all the time in the kitchen a few weeks ago. She sighed. Maybe she should get used to the Red Ranger's unusual antics. Theo was not too happy with the Red Ranger lately either, since he and Casey spent their shifts together usually arguing about telling her something.

She put away the picture and changed into her JKP uniform. It sounded like Casey was swamped with work. She rushed downstairs to find Casey making extra dough. "My brother being intolerable again?" She asked Casey as he set the dough machine to mixing.

"When is he not?" Casey asked her, his smile soothing her.

"Right. Maybe we could sic Master Swoop on him." Jasmine replied with a grin, making the older ranger laugh. "Or RJ would be a better bet, actually." She amended, noticing that Casey laughed even harder at the image of RJ getting after Theo.

"You know, if I could pick anyone to be my significant other, it'd be you." Casey blurted out.

"What? Casey, I already have a significant other." Jasmine protested as she took pizzas out of the oven. "I still have not found Tora yet."

"Maybe that's because you've forgotten his given name, kanojo." Casey theorized as he looked at her with his arms folded. "What do you feel about me?"

_**'Casey deliberately called me sweetheart in Japanese'**_ Jasmine sourly noted. "I..."

"Didn't you feel the reaction when our hands touched? You should have felt something when we kissed." Casey charged, making her panic.

_**'Lena, he can't be Tora...there's no way that he could be. Tora was overly affectionate, not passive-agressive!'**_ she mentally told her Leopard Spirit.

_**'Child, people change.'**_ Her Leopard Spirit reminded her. _**'Your heart is afraid of embracing Tora's change. Maybe this change is for the best'**_ Jasmine looked into Casey's eyes.

"I felt an electric charge when we touched and when we kissed, I felt like fireworks were going off in my body." She answered. "But that doesn't mean that you are necessarily Tora." Casey washed his hands and then trotted upstairs, Jasmine's brow furrowing in confusion. She wondered what he was doing. Casey came down with a familiar picture book and Jasmine was even more confused. "What's that?" She asked.

"It's the book I gave you when you turned eight. Look on the first page." She opened it and stared at the flawless cursive written in an eight year old hand. "Are you going to still deny that I could be Tora?" He asked. She looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Casey...you spoke and wrote Japanese flawlessly. You don't remember me." She charged.

"Jasmine, I remember a little girl who wasn't afraid to trust her own heart when it came to things that she wanted. It would often borderline on stubbornness. Am I wrong?" He heard an inner chuckle from his Tiger Spirit. _**'Shut up, Tiger'**_ Casey mentally ordered his spirit.

"No, you're not." Jasmine finally responded, looking into Casey's eyes again. "But I haven't been that girl in a long time."

"What happened to her?"

"Oh let's see, her soul-mate was ripped away from her, she was raped at twelve and she's been beaten into submission by a man that she thought that she could trust before Master Howl left!" Jasmine snapped as she grated cheese.

"Marika." Casey breathed, his fists clenching as if he was thinking about killing the men who had hurt her. "I'm so sorry."

_**'It certainly would be within his rights as my future Shitashii kogareru'**_ Jasmine thought as Casey strode up to her, took the block of cheese from her hands, set it down and kissed her as Theo came in. The look on the Blue Ranger's face was unreadable as his eyes flitted from his Ranger leader to his younger sister.

"Finally. I was beginning to wonder when you would grow some sense and tell her." Theo muttered before going out. Casey groaned and Jasmine smiled.

"Sounds like my dear brother was insulting your intelligence." Jasmine drawled before laughing.

"I'm ignoring him for your sake." Casey muttered. The two got back to work without another word. They'd finish their talk later.

Later turned out to be two days later when they both had the day off from the pizzeria. Jasmine was flipping through the book he'd given back to her. "How did you get this? I thought I'd lost it when Dad was taking us around Tokyo." Casey looked up from his breakfast and nervously glanced at the TVs, hoping Dai Shi wouldn't interrupt this talk.

"Theo grabbed it. He's kept it after all this time." Casey shrugged as if to say he didn't understand the Blue Ranger's decision. He didn't understand Theo period.

"Typical of Theo." Jasmine pronounced with a smile. "I'm not excusing what he did because I'm still angry at him, but if I'd lost it for good, it would have been harder for you to prove that you were Tora."

"Do you think that we..." Casey looked down at his breakfast plate, trying to gather his thoughts. "That we will be as happy as RJ and Lily?"

"Casey, we have one of the most compatible animal spirit bonds that the Pai Zhuq or Beast Arts could hope to make between two of their warriors. The point of being mated is to have not only harmony spirit-wise between the respective animal spirits but to have it also in the normal relationship." Jasmine replied as she set the book down.

"It's just in the end, Lily seemed unhappy with Jarrod." Casey was afraid his relationship with Jasmine would go the same way as Lily's relationship with Jarrod.

"Casey," Jasmine sighed. "Lily was destined to be with RJ from the moment that Jarrod let Dai Shi out of the box. He's her true mate. Jarrod won't realize who his true mate is until the guardians defeat Dai Shi." Casey frowned.

"How do you know that? The stuff about Lily and Jarrod." Casey asked, confused.

"I forgot you had amnesia, Casey." Jasmine mumbled. "My father, Master Jyan, comes from a long line of respected Beast Warriors. His qi enables him to sense when the Rinshi are around. Mine enables me to see any future except my own."

"Can you see mine?" Casey asked and Jasmine shook her head,

"Your future is entwined with mine so, therefore I can't see yours." Jasmine replied as she drummed her fingers on her thigh.

"Then how did you know that I was destined to be your Shitashii kogareru?" It was an innocent question, Casey thought, one that he wanted her to answer.

"Casey, when it comes to my future, I do have instincts. They say that you are definitely part of it." Casey nodded, satisfied with her answer. He quickly finished his lukewarm breakfast and put the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Who is Master Howl?" Casey asked.

"That is my Master name." RJ answered, scaring both the Red and Pink Rangers. "Sorry to startle you two but I thought it best to answer that question." Casey nodded as he sat beside Jasmine on the couch.

Author's note: And Chapter 5 is finished. Next will be One Master Too Many. Hope that this answers some of your questions about Jasmine!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Romancing a Leopard for Dummies

Author: Melissa Someone  
Story Category: Power Rangers

Generation: Jungle Fury  
Rating: Teen

Summary: Casey has no idea on how to romance both a woman and her animal spirit..  
Pairing: Casey/OC  
Inspired by: Nikutai No Kizuna – The Ties That Bind and Forgotten Past  
Disclaimer: Don't own PR, Saban does...  
Universe: AU

* * *

Chapter 6:  
First Date and Second Kiss

* * *

"Did you forget something, Casey?" RJ asked as the Red Ranger tied on his apron. Casey looked quizzically at his mentor, who was dressed in a crisp chef's jacket, the alarming zebra pants that Jasmine called 'tacky' and his orange apron.

"No, I haven't forgotten anything. I work tonight, RJ." Casey frowned. Sometimes he could be forgetful, but tonight wasn't one of them. RJ raised an eyebrow.

"You promised my sister a date, moron." Theo groaned. "She's upstairs waiting for you."

"Theo!" Lily exclaimed as she came into the kitchen. "It's not Casey's fault that he forgets things. Jasmine knows that the car accident probably wreaked havoc on his brain and your sister accepts it, mostly. Why can't you?" The question made Casey smile. He'd thought that Jasmine had problems with accepting the change that her Tora – chan went through but to find out that his future Aikoka wasn't the only one brightened his week.

He climbed the stairs to find Jasmine dressed in a light rose sundress with a lacy pullover shirt. She was reading a book that he'd come to learn was part of the required reading for fifth years at Pai Zhuq. It was about the meanings of Animal Spirits and what the pairings meant as well. He dove into his and Theo's room and quickly dressed into a white shirt and jeans, paired with his red hoodie. "I hope I'm not too overdressed." he commented after clearing his throat to make her look up.

"You forgot again, didn't you? At least this time, it wasn't your name tag." Jasmine asked. She let out a slight giggle at her own reminder of what had happened a week ago. In his confusion over where he'd put his contacts and spare pair of glasses, Casey had put her brother's name tag on instead of his own. "And you look great."

"You...you look beautiful." Casey complimented, hardly believing that this woman had been chosen to be his significant other, the woman that had been made for him alone. Jasmine blushed as she looked at him.

"Thanks." She murmured. "What are we doing tonight?"

"Dinner and a movie." RJ said, swinging his head through the door that led down to JKP's kitchen. "I'll make dinner for you two."

"RJ!" Casey whined.

"Where would you be if Theo and I hadn't reminded you about your prior engagement?" RJ asked out loud while Jasmine stood there with a smile on her face, waiting for what seemed like a lecture to finish. "You'd be downstairs working your butt off as Jasmine worked up some resentment while studying up here. You don't want to make a Leopard mad. They tend to retaliate." RJ whispered.

"Okay, fine." Casey groaned before looking at Jasmine. "Lets go." Jasmine nervously took his proffered hand in hers and they walked out the back door to the loft. "What kind of movie do you want to see?" Casey asked her. "I seem to remember Theo telling me no horror films."

"Aside from the horror movies, I'm content to watch anything you want, Casey." Her acquiescence shocked him.

* * *

They'd ended up watching a romantic comedy. Jasmine had fallen asleep the last 30 minutes or so during the movie and had rested her head against Casey's shoulder. "Jasmine, movie's over." He murmured, gently shaking her awake.

"I'm sorry, Casey." She murmured sleepily. Casey picked her up and carried her out of the theater. "I missed the ending. Always was a sucker for those happy endings." Casey chuckled.

"What does your book say about Tigers as animal spirits, Jasmine?" He asked. Maybe she wouldn't quite remember, but he was interested on what the book said. "RJ said your book explained the possible best and worst pairings for the Pai Zhuq."

"The Tiger is the feline equivalent to the wolf in the fact that they mate for life. Their protective instincts are increased tenfold if their mate is threatened by another." Jasmine quoted.

"That explains why I want to punch Theo every time he opens his mouth to insult you." Casey joked with a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"The Tiger/Leopard pairing is the best known and most compatible pairing. Tiger's open, loyal affection will help Leopard to blossom and Leopard's compassion and strength of the soul brings out the best in Tiger." Jasmine quoted again.

"If that's the best pairing, I'm afraid to hear of the worst." Casey quipped.

"The worst pairing for Tiger is Jaguar." At this, Casey nearly dropped Jasmine onto the sidewalk. She had to be joking about Theo's animal spirit being the worst for his, but he decided to drop it. "Casey, when you asked me if we'd be as happy as RJ and Lily...I've been thinking. I honestly think that there's potential in our relationship."

"Despite the accident? Theo's convinced that I'm going to hurt you one of these days, like Jarrod-"

"Casey, if you ever finish that sentence, I will cheerfully beat the crap out of you when we get back to the loft. You are _**nothing**_ like Jarrod. Trust me on this. I knew Jarrod before your week at the Academy. He was quite the bully. You..." She laughed. "Even before the accident, Casey, if there's one thing that you should know about yourself...it's the fact that you don't tolerate bullies. Especially when they messed with the one person that you and Tiger both care about."

"You." Casey spoke when he realized that the tender feelings that he felt for Jasmine...well, it wasn't just him that felt that way for the petite young woman. And he was oblivious to the fact that they were so blatantly returned.

"Casey, while you may or may not love me, Tiger just cares about me because I'm your significant other." Jasmine replied. Casey looked at her, shocked.

"Jasmine, how could you not know?" They were at the gate that led into JKP's main entrance when he set her down on her feet and kissed her. "I've loved you since I first saw you at the academy, and no, I'm not counting before the accident because I can't remember that." He added, once he had pulled away from her. His right hand caressed her cheek, with her leaning into the contact. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Casey." Her eyes shone with love for him.

"There you two are! Do you two have any idea how sick with worry you made RJ?!" Theo yelled from the front doorway. Both looked at each other and laughed.

"Theo...I think you were more worried than RJ." Jasmine said with a smug grin on her face. Casey watched as Theo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I have better things to worry about than you and your stupid cub, Jasmine."After Theo walked in, Jasmine looked at Casey with embarrassment staining her cheeks. Casey slung his arm around her shoulders and they walked in.

"I am so going to tell him that you've got better things to do than baby-sit me." Casey muttered. "Your brother still regards me as a cub! When is that going to stop?"

"Probably never, Case." Theo shot over his shoulder as Casey came up the stairs.

"Tora, just ignore him. For all we know, _**he**_ could need a baby-sitter." Theo squawked with indignation and Casey burst out with laughter at the Blue Ranger's pissed look.

"Sisters. You can't live with them or without." Theo mumbled as the two headed off to bed.

* * *

A/N: This takes place after Way of The Master...Please Read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Romancing a Leopard for Dummies

Author: Melissa Someone  
Story Category: Power Rangers

Generation: Jungle Fury  
Rating: Teen

Summary: Casey has no idea on how to romance both a woman and her animal spirit..  
Pairing: Casey/OC  
Inspired by: Nikutai No Kizuna – The Ties That Bind and Forgotten Past  
Disclaimer: Don't own PR, Saban does...  
Universe: AU

* * *

Chapter 7:  
Rage

* * *

Casey sighed as he settled in his hammock. It was lucky that Jasmine was on a trip to visit her parents in Japan. If she knew, she would have gone ballistic on finding out RJ had been captured and that Casey could have been lost to her in the Spirit world. "Let's not tell Jasmine about the day's events." Both RJ and Lily pointed out in unison just as Jasmine walked into the loft.

"What aren't you supposed to be telling me?" Jasmine asked. Casey gulped, knowing that they were likely going to be in trouble for not telling her. "Are you going to tell me that Theo dropped his banana peel on purpose again and Casey fell down the stairs?" Casey stared at RJ, trying to convey without words that Jasmine was a part of their team and she should be told what happened.

"Um, that's what happened, sis." He patted Casey on his injured shoulder. "Fell pretty hard on his shoulder." Casey winced and glared at his mate's brother. The look in Theo's eyes told him to be quiet and pray that Jasmine bought the story.

"Hm. Be careful, Theo. Casey is not your personal punching bag no matter how long he spent at the academy." Jasmine advised. "If you kill him, I will never forgive you." She went to hers and Lily's room and loudly shut the door.

"I can't believe she believed me!" Theo whispered in excitement.

"I don't think she did." Casey pointed out just as soft. "Jasmine acts a certain way if she believes someone and trust me, that was not the look she gave you." After everyone was in bed, Casey got up and knocked on his girlfriend's door.

"Come in." Jasmine said softly. He noticed that she was jotting down notes from the textbook she had borrowed from the school. He idly wondered if Jasmine was ready to take the Master's test.

"Did you take the Master's test?" He asked. Casey knew that the Beast Arts school did things a little differently than their sister school.

"Dad offered to give it to me but I told him I wouldn't take it until you took yours." Jasmine admitted, looking up at him. "Did you have any questions about mates...I know that Theo probably rushed RJ into explaining it."

"No..." Casey answered. He didn't want to worry her. "Did you enjoy your visit with your parents?" Jyan and Ran Kandou were the most important people in Jasmine's life next to Casey, so Casey wanted to make sure she had fun with her family.

"Yeah. My mother's pregnant again." Jasmine informed. "Theo's not going to be thrilled about another annoying younger sibling." Casey smiled at that. From what Jasmine had told him of her childhood relationship with Theo, the future Blue and Pink Rangers had annoyed each other to no end. "Uncle Gou is married. I honestly did not see that one coming."

"Who did he marry?" Casey asked.

"The sentai senshi I was named after. Any future visits are going to be awkward." Jasmine predicted with a sigh. "And Uncle Retsu is planning his own wedding."

"Who's he marrying?" Casey asked.

"I don't know. His bride doesn't work at SCRTC." She said with a snort. Casey nodded as he looked at the picture of father and daughter on Jasmine's dresser. "Dad's still the same – he acts like a hyper, over-grown kitten." Casey snorted, wondering if Jasmine had regarded him like that before the car accident.

"Is your dad happy about the new addition?" Casey asked.

"Happy? Ecstatic is is more like it." Jasmine replied. "However, I don't know how I feel." Casey thought he understood. Jasmine had been the baby of the family before this new arrival. It would upset her for a while, he knew.

"Being the next to youngest isn't that bad." Casey spoke. "I'm technically an only child if you don't count my sisters." Jasmine gave him an incredulous look.

"Casey, you're the youngest – your sisters are all older than you." Jasmine replied with a frown.

"My point is that you knew you wouldn't be the baby forever, right?" Jasmine smiled at him and then burst into laughter. "Maybe you should be happy that Theo will stop teasing you and save his torture for your youngest sibling."

"Theo was lying about you slipping on a banana peel again, wasn't he?" Casey wasn't prepared for that question but he knew they couldn't lie to her forever about the situation.

"Yes. For the past five days, RJ was a guest of Dai Shi's." Casey answered. Jasmine's eyes narrowed. "Jasmine, just keep an open mind."

"No, I know where this leads. You guys had to go back to basics, didn't you? Back to basics means to be trained by another Master. You had to go to the spirit world, didn't you?!" Casey gulped. Jasmine was furious, as he knew she would be. "Did you have any idea what the hell you three were risking? I bet you didn't." RJ opened the door. "So how bad is your shoulder?"

"Wait, you're not mad at me?" Casey asked in return.

"I'm pissed off at you but that's beyond the point. I want to see your shoulder." He glanced at Theo, who winced. Theo knew just how angry his sister could get when she was riled.

"Jasmine..." He started.

"Shoulder, now!" She snapped. He took off his shirt and Jasmine used her healing sensory power. "It's just very bruised." She said before sighing in relief. "Theo, you're not a very good liar. You forgot that Casey usually lands on his butt, not on the shoulder." She directed at her brother.

"Sorry." Theo mumbled.

"RJ..." The Wolf Master looked at her. "I know you let Dai Shi capture you because you were trying to save their lives but if _this _ever happens again, I swear to God that you will not like me when it does." Her eyes were catlike, but they weren't the full leopard eyes that she usually had when Leopard came to the fore.

"What does she mean by this?" Casey asked.

"If we try to keep something of this magnitude from her again." Theo translated, then looked at his sister. "How did you know besides the fact that I'm a terrible liar."

"Rio and Grandpa." She answered, referring to the qi ability that had been passed on from Jyan to her. While it enabled Jyan to sense the RinShi, the ability had manifested in a different way in his daughter. The ability let her see and converse with ghosts. "They told me that you guys would be hiding something from me."

* * *

In the morning, Casey hoped Jasmine would be in a better mood than she had been last night. "Morning, Casey." She murmured as he came down for work. It had been Jasmine's turn to open JKP for the morning.

"Morning, Jasmine." He replied as he started kneading dough. "Look I'm sorry about last night...I-"

"Forgiven and forgotten, Casey. How's your shoulder?" She asked as she diced tomatoes to refill the bowl. Casey rolled his shoulder around and found that it didn't feel that bad. "Dai Shi?" She asked.

"Yeah he knocked me for a loop before we got trained for the Jungle Master mode." Jasmine laughed and Casey glanced at her. "What's so funny?"

"Jarrod was always good for that if a certain student wanted to get knocked around." Casey didn't like the sound of that. "Casey...Jarrod picked on me too but it wasn't as bad as him picking on Theo." He must have started growling for her to reply in such a manner as that. Theo came in. "Hey, Theo, congratulations."

"Congratulations for what?" Theo asked. Casey could see the wary look in Theo's eyes.

"You're going to be a big brother again. Mom's...Theo!" Jasmine exclaimed. Theo had passed out from the news that he was going to be a big brother again.

"Don't worry, I got this." Casey lifted her brother and carried him up the stairs to his room. "Sleep tight Sleeping Beauty." Casey joked as he set the blue ranger on his bed. "Did your dad faint when he got the news?" He asked when he came downstairs.

"No, that's Theo's department, I guess." Jasmine replied with a laugh.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about taking so long with this chapter. Theo couldn't handle the surprise, I guess. Read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Romancing a Leopard for Dummies

Author: Melissa Someone  
Story Category: Power Rangers

Generation: Jungle Fury  
Rating: Teen

Summary: Casey has no idea on how to romance both a woman and her animal spirit..  
Pairing: Casey/OC  
Inspired by: Nikutai No Kizuna – The Ties That Bind and Forgotten Past  
Disclaimer: Don't own PR, Saban does...  
Universe: AU

* * *

Chapter 8:  
Dance

* * *

Jasmine was dancing. Really, she hadn't intended to keep up with the dancing she'd begun learning as a prequisite of her uncle Retsu's training but it had comforted her after Tora had left. It gave her pleasure even after he was gone to just dance and kept her mind off the empty ache in her heart. She listened to the music. Natsume-chan had taught her to always pay attention to the beat in the music as she danced.

Soon, Jasmine's thoughts were preoccupied with Tora, or rather Casey. In the six years that they'd been apart, Casey had changed. His personality wasn't always the same – before the accident, Casey had laughed a lot and had been a partner in her pranks on Theo. Now, it was rare to hear the red ranger laugh over the smallest thing. He was protective whenever Theo picked on her, telling the blue to shove it but that wasn't new. As Tora, Casey had been a champion of the underdog. As himself however, he had a need to prove himself alongside championing underdogs.

She briefly smiled over a memory of Casey telling her brother off when they were children. "I didn't know that you still danced." Jasmine nearly lost her balance as she turned and saw Casey sitting in Rhonda watching her.

"I...uh, just how long were you sitting there?" She asked Casey. The Red ranger smiled at her, the smile almost bordering on predatory.

"For the last fifteen minutes." He answered and then his smile faltered. "You dancing is one of the few things that I can actively remember." Casey reluctantly admitted, Jasmine feeling sorry for him. "We were close, weren't we?"

"Very." She answered, looking at him. "You were a constant partner in pranking Theo." Casey got up from Rhonda and moved a little too close. "What?" She asked.

"Would you dance with me or is that something your brother would frown on?" He asked in return as he started 'Time Of My Life'. She grinned to let him know she didn't give a fig about what her brother thought about the situation and let him take her hand, adjusting her to fit within his embrace. "Jasmine, there may be a chance that I won't remember our childhood completely." He told her as he danced with her.

"I know." She replied. "It's enough knowing that you're here with me, even though you're a cub." The terminology made Casey wince. "I'm not using it like Theo does, Casey. I'm just glad that you're not..." Casey distracted her by kissing her forehead.

"Jasmine, did RJ ask you to rub his shoulders when he gave you the same test?" Casey asked, unaware he was growling the statement.

"You're growling and no, he didn't. Actually he just made me clean the yoga mat and mop the floor with a towel." Casey looked at her skeptically. "I was just as bad as you were with mopping the floor...if not worse than you outright." Casey laughed. It was hard to imagine Jasmine fixing RJ's chair, washing his yoga mat and mopping the floor all in the same day. "I don't know what he does with that yoga mat but it reeks like he doesn't put it in the washing machine." Casey laughed even harder. He had coughed when he smelled the mat.

"Agreed." Casey replied with a soft snicker. "I'm sorry about growling at you. It's just..."

"Tiger got possessive, I understand." She soothed. Casey nodded. "Casey, are you afraid that I might pick someone else to be my shitashii kogareru?" She asked. Casey blushed, knowing that he'd entertained the notion when she was visiting her parents. Jasmine was a beautiful young woman and Casey knew that there were many guys at Pai Zhuq who would kill for the opportunity to be her mate.

"Yes." he freely admitted and turned his head.

"Casey..." She started. "Look at me." He did as she asked through blurry tears. "I could have chosen someone else when Leopard thought you dead. I couldn't. I refused to believe that you were dead. Remember when RJ said that love is a bonus, not a necessity for the bonded pair?"

"Yeah." Casey replied softly, wondering where this was going. They had long since stopped, Casey holding Jasmine close to him.

"My heart has chosen you. It wasn't just Leopard choosing you that day we met...I love you, Casey. That's why I couldn't choose anyone else, even if Leopard asked me to." Her lower lip trembled.

"Don't cry, Jasmine." He murmured softly. Casey still felt awkward around Jasmine and tried to avoid upsetting her whenever necessary. "I'm here." He held her close and wondered when they'd defeat Dai Shi for good so that they could have the ceremony without interference. "I know that sometimes Masters are different, but what was going on with Brandison when I saw her at the academy?"

"Casey...she was mated to RJ before we came along. Like he told me once, he didn't know she was in heat until she threw his butt into a room with a door on it. In all honesty, she's not fit to be a Master." Jasmine replied. "Since RJ refused her at first to let her get a new mate, she hates anything or anyone associated with RJ."

"He seems happier with Lil." Casey remarked.

"I wouldn't give Cheetah long before she decides that the two should become parents." Jasmine countered in a low murmur.

"A year at most." Casey whispered, noticing RJ on the balcony.

"Nah, six months." Jasmine disagreed with a smile. "Trust me, I have an idea of what female spirits are thinking."

"Want to bet on how long it'll be before Leopard makes the same decision?" Casey whispered again.

"Leopard said to shut up." Jasmine said with a laugh. "She added that she'll think about it when Dai Shi is good and extinguished, so hold your damn horses if you please." They heard RJ's snort of laughter. Apparently the Wolf Master found their conversation funny.

"If I know your animal spirit as well as you do, Jasmine, she probably used language worse than that." RJ threw down at the couple with another laugh.

"She did. I edited." Jasmine remarked, annoyed by her animal spirit's choice of language. "How's Lily?"

"She's doing okay. Resting after the quill incident." RJ answered simply.

"Meaning you've implied to her that if she didn't do as she was told, you'd be disappointed with her." Casey said translating his master's sentence with ease.

* * *

A/N: read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Romancing a Leopard for Dummies

Author: Melissa Someone

Story Category: Power Rangers

Generation: Jungle Fury

Rating: Teen

Summary: Casey has no idea on how to romance both a woman and her animal spirit..

Pairing: Casey/OC

Inspired by: Nikutai No Kizuna – The Ties That Bind and Forgotten Past

Disclaimer: Don't own PR, Saban now holds the rights!

Universe: AU

* * *

Chapter 9: Bonding and Coming Clean

Part 1

* * *

Jasmine watched Casey as he tried to give her older brother pointers on how to toss dough again and then returned her attention to the register as a customer came up. After she was finished, she sighed as RJ stood beside her. "Break time." The man simply stated to her in a low tone.

"You go catch up on your Judge Jamie marathon upstairs. We can handle this." She retorted. RJ shook his head.

"Jasmine, I think it's time for your break. Now. Fran can take over the register." With no choice but to obey her boss, Jasmine headed upstairs with RJ right behind her. She turned to face him and raised an eyebrow as she folded her arms. "Don't give me that look, my young leopard. Apparently, Lena has come into her maturity. As your Pai Zhuq master and employer, I cannot have you unmated with Casey snarling at every guy who looks at you with interest."

"Casey snarling is his problem, not mine, RJ." Jasmine snapped.

"Oh, I beg to differ, mi amigo. There's only so many pointers that he can give Theo before he snaps and brings you up here to...uh, that's not the point. The point is that I have a cub who's purposely distracting himself because your animal spirit has come into maturity. Therefore to avoid problems, you two should be bonded as soon as possible." Jasmine sighed.

"RJ, it's not like I'm going through my Jonetsu and have decided to bre-" RJ shot her a look. Apparently, despite her protests, the Wolf Master wasn't going to wait another second.

"Lily, could you pull Casey off the floor?" RJ yelled down the stairwell. Lily's idea of pulling Casey off the floor was to yank the swinging door open and call out his name. Casey came upstairs, looking clueless. "Casey, I wouldn't normally do this but you and Jasmine have four days off."

"Uh, why?" Casey asked.

"I think he's clueless, Doc." Jasmine muttered then added to Casey, "RJ wants to have us bonded as soon as possible since you can't be trusted to not snarl at every passing guy who looks at me with interest." Casey looked taken aback.

"I haven't snarled yet." Casey protested.

"Casey, I want you two to get used to being bonded. And in the beginning, that requires a lot of alone time especially for a tiger." Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Not to scare you or anything but with Casey still in his first year, I know that this will require four days rather than the usual three."

"RJ, he wouldn't be allowed to participate in the bonding ceremony if he were still at the academy." Jasmine pointed out. "If that were to happen, I would have to wait another year." Casey looked confused until he remembered RJ saying something about that.

"Unusual circumstances, my dear leopard." RJ replied.

"I know but I'm still scared." Jasmine acknowledged the Master's comment as she rubbed her arm. Casey wondered what Jasmine meant by that. Had he gone too fast with her in the preceding months and did she need more time to acclimate herself to what was to take place today? His thoughts swirling inside his mind, Casey grabbed Jasmine's hand. She looked at her hand in his and then looked up at him.

"It'll be okay, Marika. We'll be doing this together." Casey reassured softly, using her true first name. "What do we have to do first, RJ?" He asked.

"Take a shower." RJ said as he handed them two bathrobes.

* * *

Once in the bathroom, Jasmine refused to undress, leaving Casey perplexed. He almost decided to ask RJ to talk to her again but knew that ultimately, it would just piss Jasmine off. "Look, if you're worried I won't think the rest of you is just as beautiful if not more than your face, then you've got it all wrong." Casey finally said.

"It's not that Casey." Jasmine replied, crossing her arms as she sat down on the toilet seat.

"I've never showered with another person if I could help it either…" Casey admitted, hoping that it would help Jasmine undress. He really wanted this ceremony over and done with so he could just hold Jasmine. Lately, he'd taken to doing that at night so she could sleep. He understood nightmares and knew that it helped to have another person around who understood.

"It's just… I'll do it but if you say anything…" Jasmine started.

"Say anything about what?" He queried.

"It doesn't matter what." She curtly replied as she slowly peeled off her shirt while Casey did the same, his hands shaking slightly as he undid his belt. It was in his belt buckle that he saw the reflection of Jasmine's back from the mirror and he gasped as he looked up to see the whole of Jasmine's back, arms and legs scarred pretty badly. He saw red.

"Who the hell did that to you?" he asked, his voice a low growl. He needed a name, a body to tear apart for hurting his soon to be Aikoka.

"My former master." Jasmine replied, her voice a near whisper.

"He'll never touch you again if I have anything to say about it!" Casey snapped. He touched one and noticed that it seemed pretty thick. "He beat you several times in the same place, didn't he?" She nodded.

"It's only a matter of time before he figures out where I'm at, Casey." She told the Red ranger.

"And if I ever see him, I will kill the bastard." Casey growled, making Jasmine shiver. She knew that she couldn't have kept what her former master had done to her under clothing forever. She wondered what his reaction would be when he found out that her Leopard spirit hadn't waited to make her a mother.

It was then that a loud knock at the door startled the both of them. "Is everything alright in there?" RJ asked.

"Fine." Jasmine said curtly.

However, Casey was still seeing red when he replied in a snappish tone, "No, everything is not fine." Jasmine could sense the frown that would be forming on RJ's face as he heard that.

"What's going on then?" Came RJ's next question.

"I'm about to commit murder without any care for the legal consequences." Casey's tone scared Jasmine. There was a righteous rage present in his tone, enough to rival her father or Master Yen. Actually, who was she kidding? Casey had surpassed them as well as her Uncle Gou. He seemed pretty pissed.

"Casey, sit down and take a few cleansing breaths." RJ instructed calmly.

"A few cleansing breaths aren't going to undo what's been done to Jasmine." Casey snapped back.

"What are you talking about, Casey?" The questions were going to send Casey over his limit if RJ wasn't careful, Jasmine reflected. Casey seemed mad enough to commit murder right now.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the scarring from a whip on her back!" Casey nearly screamed back. Jasmine winced. Casey was making too big a deal out of this for her liking. Then again, she was sure Tiger had something to do with it. Hadn't she said that Tiger wouldn't tolerate her being mistreated in any way, shape or form?

"Casey, please stop…" she gently grabbed his arm. "It's over with – for now."

"Jasmine, that son of a biscuit hurt you." Casey replied, his voice in a desperate pleading tone. "Do you expect me to honestly sit here and not react to the way some asshole hurt you?"

"Please, just drop it." Jasmine pleaded.

"Fine." Casey murmured to her.

* * *

Finally, after much too long for the Wolf Master's liking... Jasmine and Casey finally emerged from the bathroom, hair still damp from their shower. "Well if we're going to begin, the two of you will need to take off your robes." RJ said, rather bluntly. Jasmine only sighed, following orders while Casey seemed to freeze up.

"Get naked?!" Casey snapped. RJ raised an eyebrow. "You never said anything about getting..." Casey trailed off as he saw Jasmine's naked back again.

"Casey, you've already seen each other nude, haven't you? It's not a big deal." RJ said aloud, then muttering "Jeez, who would've guessed the red ranger is so self conscious." Which Casey picked up and glared at the Purple Ranger, almost defensive looking in how he stood.

"Casey, just take it off already." Jasmine put in. "No one's going to make fun of you if that's what's got you so worked up." Casey finally peeled off his robe, albeit reluctantly.

"Now, Jasmine, I want you to sit down in front of Casey. Casey, you do the same but sit behind her." RJ instructed again.

"Okay…" Casey said, swallowing thickly as he sat down as instructed.

He settled his hand on Jasmine's shoulder, rubbed it slightly and started to take it away when RJ said, "Just leave it there, Casey." Casey nodded. A primal language was chanted by RJ, the meaning lost on both Casey and Jasmine. They both breathed in and out, eventually finding a shared rhythm. A Red and Pink Glow surrounded them respectively.

Both the Tiger and the Leopard were unleashed, dancing around their cubs before they stopped to hover over their cub's respective partner. Jasmine looked at Tiger, unsure what Casey's animal spirit was doing.

"Casey is going to be very angry at me about revealing this before he's ready but...it's best that you know about this now, my cub." Tiger spoke within her mind. She saw the car accident from Casey's perspective and also something that was best not described as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Jasmine...what is Tiger showing you?" Casey asked her but since Tiger was marking her, she couldn't really reply. However, he didn't have the chance to ask again because as Leopard marked him, she showed him the period of time in Jasmine's life after he left. He saw the attempts to end her life after the car accident, the abuse by her master, Jarrod harassing her as his sparring partner and Theo just making her life hell with various jokes. "I'm going to kill Theo when our vacation is over." He muttered.

"Not worth it." Jasmine finally answered through Tiger's marking her. "That's how I learned to just ignore him and develop mental armor." As suddenly as it began, the energies receded and began to combine in a beautiful swirl of color which became ever so slower and finally the two animal spirits were seen, the Leopard purring loudly as Tiger gently licked her cheek with his rough tongue before they disappeared into their respective Cubs.

Both Casey and Jasmine were breathing hard. "Wasn't expecting that." Casey murmured as he kissed Jasmine on the neck.

"Um…Casey, not to interrupt or anything but could you save that for when you two are alone?" RJ asked. The red looked up and gave RJ a quick nod.

"Sorry." The red muttered.

* * *

"Why were you crying when Tiger marked you?" Casey asked. Jasmine stared at the wall, not wanting to answer his question. "Jasmine...?" He queried. She turned to face him, tears still falling down her face.

"Tiger showed me what those men did to you, how they used me to gain your compliance while you were in the hospital. Why didn't you tell me about it?" Casey looked annoyed at the ceiling but the particular look was for his animal spirit, not Jasmine.

"I couldn't. It's very difficult for me to talk about the subject with anyone." Casey remarked, holding Jasmine close to him. "They threatened to do the same things to you if I told anyone." He added softly.

"Casey…I…" Jasmine was unsure what to say to her mate. "I'm sorry." She said lamely.

"I'm not. If I had to go through it again to have you here with me now, I would." Casey softly vowed, leaning down to kiss her neck. "Let's not talk about it."

"I know Leopard showed you what happened after you left." He nodded.

"It wasn't that bad except for Theo's teasing, your master hurting you and the suicide attempts." Casey murmured. "Was there more that she wasn't showing me, Jasmine?" It was time to tell Casey about Melanie. If she didn't, she'd be keeping a secret from him and Jasmine hated secrets.

"I have a daughter." Jasmine murmured softly.

* * *

A/N: This chapter takes place during No I in Leader. Please read and review!


End file.
